Mes NaruHina - Febrero 2020
by NyuFran
Summary: 29 días, 29 pequeñas historias
1. Yakuza

**Bueno, bueno, aquí iniciando el desafío "Mes NaruHina - Febrero 2020" que se inició en el grupo "Somos NaruHina". Son 29 días con 29 pequeñas historias (cuyos temas ya fueron seleccionados, yo solo los voy siguiendo). Soy muy inexperta en esto, es la primera vez que participo en algo así, y tengo una tendencia a abandonar historias, pero voy a intentar cumplir con el reto.**

**Por supuesto, cualquier comentario, crítica o corrección es bienvenida. ****Así que, sin más que añadir, gracias por leer :)**

**Día 1: Yakuza (Mafia japonesa)**

* * *

**"El hijo del Jefe"**

**...**

**.**

El goteo de la sangre sobre las inmaculadas sábanas fue lo que llamó su atención.

Pese a estar acostumbrado al familiar olor metálico, de todas formas se sintió impresionado por las pequeñas gotas carmesí que habían caído sin cuidado sobre el lienzo blanco. Había algo extraño en tener que lidiar con sangre precisamente fuera de los límites de su hogar o, quizás, era que, tal y como insistía la testaruda voz de su mente, se sentía incorrecto por estar sangrando precisamente sobre las sábanas blancas.

Bueno, ni siquiera debería estar sangrando en primer lugar.

Reprimió el quejido que amenazó con escapar de sus labios al estirarse por una de las toallas cercanas. Incluso aunque significaba mancharlas también, le parecía mejor que ensuciar las pulcras sábanas que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto.

Soltando por un instante las presión ejercida sobre la herida -mucha más sangre cayó alrededor- alcanzó una de las toallas limpias y envolvió su mano lastimada en ella.

Y esperó.

Rodeado del denso aroma a desinfectante que se colaba por su nariz, se preguntó si para entonces ya habrían llamado a su padre o si la directora todavía estaría extendiendo el tiempo antes de tener que tomar el teléfono para marcar el tan temido número.

A Naruto Namikaze no le sorprendía en lo absoluto, después de todo, tener que lidiar con su padre no era una tarea fácil.

Cuando se trataba de la _yakuza_, el respeto y el temor eran dos sentimientos que tendían a ir de la mano.

Casi podía imaginar a su padre en ese mismo momento, entrenando en el jardín junto al resto de la familia, a punto de recibir una llamada de la preparatoria a la que asistía su único hijo para comunicarle los motivos por los cuales se encontraba en la enfermería. Se preguntó si su padre podría imaginar lo sucedido o si no le importaría en lo absoluto. Quizás, ya en casa, se limitara a regañarle por bajar de esa manera su guardia y permitirse ser herido.

No le agradó la idea, principalmente porque no le agradaba tener que enfrentarse al semblante rígido en el rostro del hombre mayor.

Desde que su madre hubiera muerto, tantos años atrás, el joven no recordaba haber visto a su padre sonreír. En escasas ocasiones, como cuando los negocios resultaban justo como él quería, conseguía vislumbrar apenas una ligera sombra de una sonrisa o del brillo divertido en sus ojos que le recordaba a los tiempos de antaño, pero nada más.

Él se había acostumbrado, por supuesto. Había crecido bajo esa expresión de seriedad propia del hombre que ostentaba el título del Jefe de la familia Namikaze.

Y él, nadie más que el hijo del Jefe, cuyo deber casi intrínseco era seguir los pasos de su padre y jamás avergonzarlo, había heredado cada rasgo suyo. O, más bien, se había forzado a ello, porque no había nada más peligroso que verse expuesto y débil ante el resto. En su medio, podría incluso significar la muerte.

Naruto lo sabía bien. Lo había aprendido desde que era solo un niño. Así como había aprendido a pelear, a identificar el peligro e incluso a usar una _katana_.

Y, con todo eso, aún se preguntaba cómo había cometido tamaño desliz que lo había dejado herido y vulnerable en la enfermería de su preparatoria. ¿Qué era lo que le diría a su padre cuando este le pidiera una explicación? ¿Qué no había visto el panel de vidrio apoyado cuándo intentó golpear la pared con su puño?

Si al menos no hubiese sucedido con media escuela observándolo, quizás no se sentiría tan humillado.

Arrojó un largo suspiro. Se permitió aquel simple acto de descarga que en otros lugares tenía prohibido realizar. Balanceo sus pies, que colgaban por el borde de la cama, preguntándose un tanto impaciente en dónde estaría la enfermera y cuánto más tardaría en llegar.

Justo en el segundo en que pensaba levantarse para buscar el botiquín por sí mismo, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y una chica la atravesó.

Llevando tan solo su uniforme, hizo el mismo gesto de temor que todo el mundo le dirigía al ser conscientes de su presencia en una habitación. Bajó su vista, como la mayoría tendía a hacer, y tras un par de segundos de indecisión anunció que entraría. En silencio avanzó hasta el otro extremo, como si pretendiera colocar la mayor distancia posible entre ambos.

\- Hey -Naruto la llamó. Su voz le produjo un evidente sobre salto, y el joven se preguntó en silencio si ella lo habría visto estrellar su mano contra el panel de vidrio o si habría escuchado algún rumor al respecto.

\- ¿Sí? -mirando al suelo aún, ella giró en su dirección. La cabeza inclinada, como si se tratara de un gesto que estuviese acostumbrada a realizar.

\- Tráeme las cosas que hay ese armario -ordenó. La joven le miró desconcertada, y él alzó su mano herida envuelta en la toalla para eliminar cualquier pregunta desagradable-. Vamos, ¿qué esperas? No tengo todo el día… -gruñó, exasperado con su lentitud. Le produjo otro sobresalto, pero se sintió conforme al verla colocarse en movimiento.

De todas maneras, notó la tensión con la que ella se movía por la enfermería, mientras recolectaba las cosas que él le ordenaba.

El joven recordó que, en su escuela, le era poco frecuente interactuar con alguien que no fuera un maestro. Sus compañeros, demasiado temerosos de su apellido como para intentar entablar una relación con él, tendían a evadirlo si era posible. Si le hablaba, siempre era de manera educada y a una distancia que cualquiera consideraría segura.

Él no los culpaba. Incluso si a veces le parecía que exageraban, se obligaba a recordar que él no era cualquier chico. Era un Namikaze.

\- A-Aquí está todo -su voz lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Justo frente a él, la joven había vuelto con una bandeja de metal, pinzas, alcohol, desinfectante y suficiente gasa para envolverle el brazo. Lo depositó sobre la pequeña mesa de noche e hizo el intento de retirarse.

\- Necesitaré ayuda -Naruto la detuvo. Conteniendo el gesto de dolor que le produjo volver a mover su mano, retiró la toalla que había utilizado para detener el sangrado.

Su mano herida, con trozos de vidrio clavados en el dorso, y las brillantes gotas carmesí resbalando, no le produjo ningún sentimiento. Había visto heridas cientos de veces peores que esa gracias a su familia, que tenía la tendencia de lastimarse cuando se realizaba algún trabajo. Pero fue consciente de que para su acompañante la vista no era nada agradable.

\- Coge las a tener que retirar los trozos -ordenó nuevamente. La joven, que parecía haberse acostumbrado por el momento a que él le dijera que hacer, obedeció-. Primero desinféctalas. Usa el alcohol -sin embargo, al ver los sobresaltos que daba con cada nueva orden suya, se vio obligado a añadir un "por favor".

Funcionó. Sus manos por fin dejaron de temblar, y su cuerpo por fin se relajó mientras ella se inclinaba hacía su mano para comenzar la improvisada tarea. Su largo cabello oscuro cayó como una cascada enmarcando su rostro.

Naruto no pudo evitar observarla detalladamente, mientras le daba instrucciones de como proceder. Con sus ojos en los instrumentos, sin percatarse de que estaba siendo espiada, él tuvo el tiempo que quiso para observar con detalle el tono claro de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas y finas cejas. Paseó la mirada por su tez limpia, sus labios delgados y su rostro ovalado, buscando con esmero distraerse de la sensación de los vidrios siendo retirados de la piel; concentrándose, por el contrario, en el ligero toque de color en sus pómulos y labios.

Se preguntó si es que alguna vez había visto a esa chica, transitando por los pasillos o estudiando en la biblioteca, pero no obtuvo la respuesta. Intentó descifrar porque le resultaba tan familiar, junto antes de percatarse de sus ojos húmedos, dónde -y de la nada- las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar. Como si ella se hubiese percatado por fin de que su atención estaba puesta en su rostro, llevó el dorso de su palma libre para deshacerse de aquellas intrusas. Sin embargo, no consiguió eliminar su curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué demonios lloras? -por alguna razón aquel gesto lo confundió e irritó en lo más profundo. ¡Él era quién tenía la mano cubierta de trozos de vidrio!

\- Lo… lo siento. Parecía que… que te dolía -fue su respuesta temblorosa. Naruto creyó que debía estar burlándose de él, pero mantuvo el silencio y redobló sus esfuerzos para no permitir que ninguna expresión saliera de él.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó el reflejo de su rostro en la bandeja de los instrumentos. Fue consciente de su semblante rígido, la copia exacta de la expresión que su padre solía emplear a diario.

¿Cómo entonces es que ella había adivinado eso? ¿O quizás solo había sido una respuesta al azar?

Lo pensaba demasiado, seguramente, ¿quién no sentiría dolor con algo así?

Cuando el último trozo de vidrio cayó sobre la pequeña bandeja de metal, él se permitió respirar profundo nuevamente. Su mano aún dolía, sin embargo, le producía alivio que la parte más desagradable de la tarea por fin hubiese concluido. Incluso el goteo de sangre se había ralentizado. Ahora, necesitaría limpiar su mano, desinfectar los cortes y vendarla.

En eso pensaba cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió. No entró la enfermera. En su lugar, un hombre algo y de cabello rubio se abrió paso. A pesar de ir enfundado en un traje negro, Naruto pudo divisar por el cuello de la camisa el extremo de una de las colas anaranjadas tatuadas que allí había. El emblema de su familia, que un día él también habría de portar.

\- Vámonos.

Fue una simple orden, pero suficiente para colocarlo en marcha. De un salto abandonó la cama, la sábana y toalla manchadas de sangre, y a la joven de mirada preocupada. Sin despedirse salió del cuarto, y siguió a su padre en silencio, a lo largo del pasillo, ignorando las fervientes disculpas de la directora por el accidente y su mano lastimada.

\- Olvidé algo -de un segundo a otro, esas dos simples palabras salieron de su boca sin pretenderlo. Frente a él su padre se detuvo solo para observarlo por sobre su propio hombro. Naruto percibió en su silencio hostil un permiso para volver sobre sus pasos.

Antes de darle la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión, dio media vuelta y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la enfermería. Con su mano no lastimada abrió la puerta y avanzó.

Ella aún estaba dentro, terminando de limpiar su desastre. Miraba las salpicaduras de sangre que había sobre la cama con los labios apretados, como si resultara algo en extremo desagradable o como si estuviera preocupada por el destino de su dueño.

\- Olvidé mi corbata -explicó él en cuanto ella se hubiese percatado de su presencia. Avanzó en su dirección para recoger al abandonado trozo de tela de la cama.

Mientras se movía, percibió la mirada de la joven aún en su mano herida.

\- De… deberías lavarla, para que no…

\- Sé cómo hacerlo -la interrumpió. Ella asintió, bajando su cabeza con prisa. Aquel gesto solo consiguió su curiosidad-. Gracias -añadió nuevamente, aunque, por dentro, sentía que era innecesario.

Por primera vez, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven. Fue sencilla, pequeña incluso, pero suficiente para generarle cierta sensación extraña en el pecho. Sin pretenderlo, una ligera nostalgia lo invadió.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie sonreía en su presencia.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Hyuga -ella respondió-, Hyuga Hinata -su voz fue un ligero susurro, que se perdió incluso antes de terminar de decirlo. Sus ojos, de pronto en Naruto, dejaban ver una enorme incertidumbre.

Él asintió.

\- Pues… te veré por ahí, Hyuga -fue su contestación. Si ella estaba sorprendida, lo cierto es que no le dejó notarlo. Por un instante se reprendió por la elección de sus palabras, recordando que en realidad nadie quería tratar con él, pero entonces ella volvió a sonreír.

\- Claro, nos veremos -y fue como si se tratara de una promesa.

Él asintió, se retiró con calma. Solo fuera de la enfermería, y a salvo de las miradas ajenas, se permitió sonreír. No supo la razón exacta de aquel impulso, más allá de que obviamente tenía que ver con su encuentro con la joven.

Se apresuró por el pasillo, casi sin importarle la herida en su mano o el hecho que, dentro de poco, debería darle explicaciones a su padre. Seguramente para cuando alcanzara a los adultos habría recuperado ya su habitual gesto serio, prueba absoluta de su posición como el hijo del Jefe de la familia Namikaze. Sin embargo, en ese momento, Naruto no podía recordar otro momento en el que se hubiese sentido tan normal.

Para el joven, un cambio así en su abrumadora rutina, era más que bienvenido.

**...**


	2. Viajes en el tiempo

**No puedo creer que sea el día dos y ya esté destiñendo ajaja, un poco apresurado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios para el primer episodio!**

**Día 2. Viajes en el tiempo (quise probar con algo diferente, aunque no sé como habrá resultado. Algo muy raro sin duda ajaja)**

* * *

**"El plan"**

**…**

**.**

Hinata respiró profundo, antes de inclinarse contra el borde del muro para espiar.

Solo le bastó un segundo. Enseguida dio un respingo y regresó a su lugar, asustada de su propia acción.

\- Hey, Hinata, ¿viste algo? -la voz de su acompañante, ansiosa, sonó a solo unos centímetros de su oído-. ¿Los viste?

Negando con su cabeza rápidamente, combatió contra la inminente sensación de ahogo que la invadía. Estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico, y si no se tranquilizaba terminaría por provocar un desastre de consecuencias incalculables.

\- No puedo hacerlo -fue su respuesta, apoyando su cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra. Más que una pregunta, se trataba de un hecho. ¡Seguramente ella lo arruinaría todo!

\- Hinata, ¿de qué hablas? ¡Claro que puedes hacerlo! -las palabras de su acompañante estaban marcadas por la urgencia, a raíz de la situación en la que se encontraban-. Y tiene que ser ahora, ¿entiendes?

\- Pero, pero… -por fin se atrevió a voltear su rostro hacía él, siendo interrogada por aquellos ojos azules con quienes no se atrevió a entablar contacto más que un par de segundos-, pero quizás podríamos o deberíamos…

\- No hay otra opción -repitió, lo que en realidad ambos ya sabían. La joven arrojó un ruido de desesperación, acorde a como se sentía-. Hinata, por favor, no podemos perder la oportunidad… tienes que hacerlo tú y tiene que ser ahora.

\- Pero, pero… ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? -él la miró como si no pudiera creer que, a esa altura, ella estuviese preguntando lo mismo nuevamente.

\- ¡Soy su maldito hijo-ttebayo!

_\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? _-la calmada voz masculina interrumpió su pequeña discusión. Le siguió la voz de una chica.

_\- Te digo que he visto a alguien-ttebane._

_\- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a algún adulto?_

Ella tuvo un sobresalto. A su lado Naruto se pegó contra la pared, como si quisiera desaparecer fundiéndose en ella. El plan que tan cuidadosamente habían armado estaba a punto de irse por la borda.

La joven respiró profundo, maldiciendo su timidez y su cobardía. Era cierto que el muchacho a su lado no podía tomar su lugar para la siguiente parte de su misión. Tal y como había dicho, era su hijo, e incluso si ellos no lo sabían nada les aseguraba que no sospecharan de aquel extraño adolescente salido de la nada que, además, poseía demasiadas similitudes con ambos. Lo mejor, como habían acordado ya, era que Hinata los abordara.

\- ¡Lo siento! -gritó en voz alta, antes de salir de su improvisado escondite. Dio un par de pasos, alejándose de la esquina.

Los dos niños a los que se encontró la observaron con sorpresa y, tras reponerse del sentimiento, evidente sospecha. Detuvieron su avance, lo que le dio tiempo de sobra para observarlos. El niño rubio llamó su atención, solo por su evidente parecido con Naruto. Hinata vio con asombro la versión pequeña de Minato Namikaze, con el mismo rostro calmado que conservaba en su edad adulta. A su lado estaba quién -en el futuro- sería la madre del joven, Kushina, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

Pequeños, quizás solo un par de años menores que ella, ambos la miraron intentando decidir si era alguien peligrosa o no. Hinata pensó que, de estar en su situación, también dudaría de la extraña adolescente que salía de la nada, sobre todo si tenía la expresión de alguien que estaba en medio de una crisis nerviosa.

No era para menos. Ella aún se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado en esa situación.

Mentira, ella sabía exactamente cómo había terminado en esa situación. Simplemente lo sabía, ¡sabía que había sido una mala idea entrar en el laboratorio y manipular el experimento en el que estaba trabajando su hermano! ¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por sus amigas?

¡"Será solo un juego" y una mierda! ¡Malditas Ino y Sakura!

Había entrado en la aterradora maquina a causa de ellas y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba rodeada del aún más aterrador ruido que indicaba que algo no iba bien. La luz blanca que la había enceguecido y, lo último que recordaba, era la voz de Naruto, llamándola a gritos y tratando de sacarla de la maquina por la fuerza. Para cuando ambos despertaron, lo hicieron en un campo vacío a kilómetros de la ciudad. Les tomó horas convencerse de que no se trataba de una mala broma de sus amigos, sino que de verdad se encontraban en el mismo terreno que, dentro de los siguientes años, se convertiría en la universidad local. Cuando por fin pudieron salir de la incredulidad -a ratos Hinata volvía a sentir que todo se trataba de una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría- emprendieron el paso a la ciudad y se dispusieron a resolver el misterio que los rodeaba. No está de más decir que, en cuánto vieron un periódico y averiguaron la fecha, casi perdieron la consciencia.

Veinticinco años. Habían retrocedido veinticinco malditos años. Hinata solo tenía ganas de maldecir a su hermano mayor. ¿Cuándo era que había pensado contarle que había descubierto los viajes en el tiempo?

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, se enfrentaban a las desventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, en dónde daba la casualidad de que conocían a casi todas las familias que lo habitaban. A lo largo de los casi tres días que llevaban allí, se habían topado con un montón de rostros conocidos con los que tenían que lidiar, mientras hacían esfuerzos sobrehumanos por recordar las anécdotas de sus padres respecto a cómo habían sido sus infancias. En un pueblo tan pequeño como el suyo, la llegada de extraños solo atraía la atención, y ellos debían hacer lo posible por pasar desapercibidos.

Justo como en ese preciso instante, en que se encontraba de pie frente a los padres de uno de sus mejores amigos, con la boca seca y aterrada de que ambos pudieran descubrir su identidad.

¡Joder, joder, joder, joder! ¿Por qué seguía creyendo que en cualquier momento despertaría de una pesadilla?

Ciertamente, a esta altura lo único que la mantenía en pie era saber que su hermano pronto iría a rescatarlos. Neji podía simular no sentir preocupación por ella, pero si a los nueve años había dado vuelta el centro comercial buscándola cuando se había perdido, Hinata no veía motivos para que no debiese modificar un par de leyes del tiempo y el espacio con el fin de rescatarla de un fallido y accidental viaje en el tiempo. Ella no sabía exactamente cómo, pero él tendría que hacerlo. Así que, hasta entonces, los jóvenes se había impuesto la misión de no modificar nada que pudiese resultar en una catástrofe como sería, por ejemplo, eliminarse a sí mismos de la existencia. Por tal motivo, su plan de supervivencia en esa situación tan surrealista, incluía la prohibición de interactuar con cualquiera de sus familiares.

\- ¿Te conozco de algo, por casualidad? -los ojos azules tan familiares de Naruto la observaron desde el rostro del pequeño Minato Namikaze. Hinata no pudo evitar el salto ante su pregunta. El padre de su amigo siempre había tenido el don de saber cuando ella estaba mintiendo, ¿su yo más joven podría adivinarlo también?

\- ¡Minato, no la espantes! -el regaño de la chica a su lado le provocó otro sobresalto. No pudo contenerse, examinó su rostro convencida de estar viendo un fantasma, segura de que aquella niña de cabello pelirrojo y ojos violetas nunca sería capaz de comprender la razón por la cuál estaba tan estresada.

\- ¿Acaso eres familiar de Hiashi Hyuga?

\- Sí, algo así -confesó. Ambos sonrieron.

\- Ah, ¡ya te veía el parecido-ttebane! -aseguró Kushina, con un brillo de emoción en su rostro. Minato la secundó con un asentimiento de cabeza-. ¿Estás aquí por la fiesta del Cometa? No me sorprendería, ¿sabías que viene cada veinticinco años y que este es uno de los pocos lugares desde dónde puedes verlo?

\- Shh -la voz del niño la silencio. Una mirada de reproche que significaba "guarda silencio".

_El Cometa_. Y a la cabeza de Hinata vino la gran celebración que había en su pueblo el día del accidente -razón por la que, en primer lugar, había visitado a su primo en la universidad- mientras que volvía a preguntarse que tan relacionado estaría un cuerpo celeste que volvía cada veinticinco años con el hecho de haber viajado, precisamente, veinticinco años en el tiempo. Increíblemente, había sido Naruto el primero en hacer aquella conexión, por lo que ahora se encontraban recopilando información para dar con alguna pista que no conocieran. Por el momento, todo lo que habían averiguado, era que faltaba una semana para la celebración que, en ese momento, ya era una tradición en su pueblo.

_Naruto_, y la joven recordó que el muchacho solo se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos. Procediendo con el plan, aclaró su voz y se presentó como una prima lejana de Hiashi Hyuga, recordando que, en esos años, su padre casi no se relacionaba con otros niños de su edad, por lo que sería difícil que averiguaran que se trataba de una mentira. Tras aquello les consultó sobre el meteorito y la celebración que se realizaría, recopilando la información que, sabía, sería muchísimo más difícil de obtener de los adultos. Tras haber contestado sus preguntas y conformes con su historia, los pequeños Minato y Kushina se despidieron, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron para seguir su camino. Hinata esperó a que hubiesen desaparecido de su vista antes de volver sobre sus pasos al improvisado escondite.

Naruto la esperaba. Estaba sentado, apretándose las manos contra el pecho, los ojos cerrados e intentando controlar su acelerada respiración.

Ella lo entendió, después de todo, el joven no conocía a su madre. Había muerto poco después de que él naciera, por lo que siempre había significado una ausencia en su vida, un fantasma que todos recordaban con amor y que él, desgraciadamente, jamás podría conocer.

\- Listo, tengo la información que nos faltaba -prometió. Él la observó con una sonrisa triste, como si no estuviera exactamente seguro de qué cosa debía sentir.

\- ¿Qué clase de maldita locura es esta? -fue lo que finalmente dijo. Al hablar su voz se rompió. Hinata tomó asiento a su lado, sintiendo como su corazón se estrechaba al verlo tan vulnerable-. ¿Acaso soy el maldito Marty McFly en _Volver al futuro_? ¿Tendré que asegurarme de que mis padres terminen juntos o algo? ¡Que extraño, ¿no?! -lanzó una risa y apartó la mirada con prisa. De todas maneras, ella había conseguido distinguir las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada, apartó también su mirada para que él pudiera quitarlas en silencio. Sabía perfectamente que él detestaba que lo vieran llorar, pensó en que el muchacho necesitaba un tiempo a solas y, cuando se disponía a levantarse, Naruto dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin aviso, descansando por un instante. Hinata respiró profundo, luchando contra el nerviosismo que se había instalado en su estómago. Siguiendo el repentino impulso que la invadía, estiró su mano para tomar la del joven, quién correspondió a aquella muestra de cariño y apoyo sosteniéndola de vuelta. Ella deseó poder transmitirle algo de seguridad y calor, entre tanta incertidumbre que los rodeaba.

\- Podría ser peor -aseguró. Él se separó un segundo, solo para mirarla con su ceja alzada, en un gesto de desafío ante su osado comentario-. Podrías ser Jonas, en _Dark_, y tener que evitar una explosión nuclear que mate a todos tus seres queridos.

Naruto comenzó a reír. Fue un momento agradable en comparación a la tensión y el nerviosismo que los había inundado desde que fueran conscientes de su situación.

Hinata imaginó lo especialmente difícil que debía de ser la situación para el muchacho. Seguramente lo que más quisiera él en aquel instante era poder interactuar con quienes en el futuro serían sus padres, pero resultaba que Naruto era prácticamente una copia de ambos. Si algo había notado Hinata con solo el par de minutos que había podido compartir con Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, era lo físicamente similar que era el joven con su padre, y todos los gestos y expresiones que compartía con su madre, incluyendo su forma de hablar. Incluso si, de milagro, él pudiese pasar desapercibido ante ellos, seguramente terminaría por llamar la atención de los adultos.

Imaginaba que a pesar de ser consciente ello, Naruto debía seguir hambriento de aquella interacción. La ansía por verlos era tan visible en sus ojos que se volvía incluso dolorosa.

\- A tu madre le brillan los ojos cuando mira a tu padre, ¿sabes? -contó, como si se tratara de un secreto-. Creo que está enamorada de él.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido, antes de desviar su mirada, avergonzado. Tras un par de segundos, ella pudo ver una leve sonrisa surgir.

\- ¿Ah sí? -y su voz volvió a adquirir ese tono emocionado.

\- Sí, y es idéntica a ti. Justo como tu padre siempre dice -él volvió a reír-. Y usa una expresión, como la tuya, me recuerda tu padre nos habló de…

\- Hinata, gracias por estar aquí -él musitó entonces, interrumpiéndola. Mostraba ahora una mirada seria, como pocas veces solía enseñar, mientras observaba hacía el frente-. Yo no podría hacer esto solo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿De qué hablas? Si has sido tú quién me ha intentado rescatar, yo debería darte las gracias. Y, además, estoy segura de que encontrarías la manera de hacerlo si yo no estuviera aquí.

\- Bueno, entonces puedo decir que me alegra que seas tú quién esté aquí -ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven, se dispuso a aclarar lo dicho rápidamente-. ¡No es que el resto me caiga mal! Bueno, solo el estúpido de Sasuke, y ya vimos que lo ha sacado de su padre, me refiero a que… a que…

Ella sonrió.

\- Lo entiendo -aseguró, y él se mostró mucho más aliviado. Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más, sin percatarse de sus manos aún tomadas, mientras disfrutaban de aquella pausa. Pronto sería momento de ponerse en marcha, por lo mismo, debían apreciar aquel instante.

\- ¿Crees que mi padre siente lo mismo por ella? -la pregunta del joven la tomó desprevenida-. Él decía que no comenzaron a salir sino hasta que fueron adultos, pero…

\- A mí me pareció muy protector con ella -recordó. Él sonrió-. Quizás solo… los sentimientos están allí y toma tiempo que los noten.

Añadió lo último en un susurro bajo. Si Naruto lo escuchó o no, no dio señales de ello. Sin embargo, pronto recibió un nuevo apretón en su mano, que le hizo recordar que no se encontraba sola.

El sentimiento cálido la invadió, una vez más, y casi deseó que ese momento pudiera ser eterno.

Por primera vez desde que hubiesen llegado, Hinata se descubrió deseando no despertar de aquel extraño sueño.

**...**


	3. Amantes

**Día 3: Amantes.**

* * *

**"A la mañana siguiente"**

**...**

**.**

La luz del día fue la que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Deseando poder regresar al sueño que estaba teniendo, se removió sobre la cama, aún cansado. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, bostezó y rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando sobre su estómago.

Una risa inundó la habitación tras hacer eso. Un par de pasos resonaron, un segundo antes de que el colchón se hundiera justo a su lado.

Un par de manos se apoyaron en su espalda, pertenecientes a quién repentinamente había decidido invadirlo.

\- _Buenos días_ -y la melodiosa voz que entró por sus oídos le confirmó la identidad de su misteriosa invitada.

\- Buenos días -repuso, sin pensarlo demasiado. ¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con despertar a su lado? -. ¿Qué tal el sofá?

Abrió sus ojos un momento, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz en el cuarto, solo para encontrarse con _su_ hermoso rostro, espiándolo a solo unos centímetros del suyo. Sus ojos claros le devolvieron un guiño de sutil coquetería, mientras sus labios se movían para formar una delicada sonrisa.

\- Muy duro, pondré una queja con el dueño -fue su comentario, con cierto deje de burla. La respuesta fue contundente, un gruñido similar a un "quéjate en otro lugar"-. A menos que el desayuno sea gratuito -añadió apresuradamente, con un fingido tono de desinterés que no consiguió engañarlo.

\- Claro, mira como corro a prepararlo.

Naruto bostezó una vez más, antes de volver a enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos. Quería seguir durmiendo. Sintió como ella hacía lo imposible por llamar su atención, como una niña jugando, antes de dejarlo tranquilo en los próximos minutos. Sin embargo, su peso continuaba allí, así como el calor de su cuerpo. Tan cerca suyo.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, deseoso de espiarla. La descubrió concentrada, leyendo un pequeño libro con el que le había visto la noche anterior. Sus cejas estaban levemente fruncida y sus labios formaban un mohín, en un gesto de concentración. Sus ojos claros iban de aquí para allá sin parar, leyendo a toda velocidad, demasiado atrapada en la historia. Su cabello azulado, revuelto a esa hora de la mañana, caía sin cuidado alrededor de su rostro.

Con todo eso, estaba seguro de que continuaba siendo la chica más hermosa del planeta.

Naruto bajó su mirada, esperando que ella no notase que había vuelto a abrir los ojos. Distinguió la camisa que apenas terminaba de cubrir su cuerpo, y que dejaba a la vista sus largas piernas. Apartó su mirada, más por educación que por deseo propio.

Volvió a girar y a bostezar, demasiado perezoso para no hacer nada más que clavar la vista en el techo de su propio cuarto. Pensó en el calor que hacía, que lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de dormir solo con el pantalón corto de su pijama, y que ahora le obligaba a luchar contra la posibilidad de una indeseada erección ante el roce de la pierna de su acompañante.

Volvió a clavar su vista en ella, por tercera vez esa mañana. De reojo, examinó las curvas de su cuerpo que se dejaban adivinar bajo su improvisado pijama.

Suspiró. Sintió la tentación de rodearla entre sus brazos, de sentir su cuerpo apegado al suyo. Pero no podía, no debía.

Se contentó con estirar su mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla, en el momento en el que ella sonreía por alguna disparatada situación en la historia en la que estaba tan atrapada.

Ella hizo un nuevo mohín, quejándose de aquella acción, y con una ligera patada dio a inicio a un breve forcejeo entre ambos, que terminó demasiado rápido para su gusto. No pudo evitar disfrutar cada segundo, incluso a sabiendas de que no debía hacerlo.

Porque ella no era suya. Él no era el dueño de su corazón.

La había robado, o al menos eso era lo que había pretendido conseguir en sus escasos encuentros.

Al pensar en ello la culpa regresó abrasadora, como tantas otras veces se había presentado. Tras tantos años Naruto casi había conseguido silenciar aquella vocecita en su cabeza, que intentaba reprocharle sus sentimientos, pero de vez en cuando resurgía con éxito.

Ah, Hinata, Hinata…

¿Por qué tenía que ser la novia de su mejor amigo?

Sonrió para sí mismo, y reprimió una risa amarga al imaginar qué era lo que diría su mejor amigo, Sasuke, de verlo en esa situación: a él, acostado semidesnudo junto a su hermosa y adorada Hinata. Pese a lo que cualquiera pudiese imaginar con aquella escena, la realidad era que nada había sucedido entre ambos.

Al menos, nada en las últimas semanas.

Había sido parte del trato. Detenerse. Antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos para ambos, antes de terminar lastimando y perdiendo a la única persona a la que amaban en común, quién no tenía la culpa de que su mejor amigo fuera un bastardo sin moral y su novia una mentirosa.

Sin darse cuenta, continuando con aquella pequeña rutina de tirar de su mejilla solo para molestarla, el forcejeo retorno. Esta vez, para su gusto, Hinata dejó de lado su libro, concentrándose por completo en la batalla que no tenía oportunidad de ganar. De todas formas lo intentó, arrojando pequeñas patadas y recibiendo pellizcos a cambio.

Y de pronto, ella terminó justo sobre él, con sus largas piernas alrededor.

Naruto tuvo que contener su jadeo ante su cuerpo moviéndose delicadamente sobre él.

Ella sonrió, exhausta por el esfuerzo que le había tomado posicionarse como la vencedora de su fugaz encuentro. Su respiración acelerada, en cambio, y su pecho subiendo y bajando le fueron evidentes. Él estaba seguro de poder adivinar la forma de su cuerpo debajo de la simple camisa, el lugar de sus curvas, la sensación de la yema de sus dedos acariciando su piel.

Deseo poder tocarla, sentir su calor. Deseó poder hacerla soltar todos aquellos maravillosos y melodiosos sonidos que había descubierto podía componer.

Ella se removió entonces, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Su mirada, apenada, bajó un simple instante a su cadera, antes de desviarla apresurada. Naruto fue testigo de su sonrojo involuntario, y supo que ella debía de estar sintiéndolo perfectamente. Su excitación, su deseo por ella. La incomoda erección que había decidido aparecer en el peor instante. Anhelo poder sostener su cintura y, con un simple movimiento, provocar el roce de sus cuerpos. Pero no se atrevió.

_Hinata era su amiga ahora_, se forzó a recordar. Su amiga, que confiaba en él, y que por eso había accedido a quedarse en su casa tras la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Más importante que eso, sabía que, de seguir jugando con ella, terminarían arrojando por la borda todos sus intentos por cortar con su pecaminosa relación.

Ella debió leer su mente, pero de todas maneras esperó en silencio, sin atreverse a retirarse o a iniciar algo. Naruto se contuvo también, después de todo, lo que ellos hacían estaba mal.

Mentir y engañar, al resto y a ellos mismos, solo para disfrutar de unos instantes juntos. Siempre había estado mal.

Se maldijo una vez más por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para invitarla a salir primero. Y, después, por pasar tantos años negando que sentía algo por ella, asediado por la culpa de desear a la novia de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, incluso tras tanto tiempo, desconocía por completo lo que ella pensaba al respecto.

Si Hinata sentía algo más que solo atracción y deseo, él no lo sabía. Jamás se habían atrevido a colocar en palabras esos instantes robados.

¿Quién era él para reprocharle por traicionar a su mejor amigo, cuando él hacía exactamente lo mismo?

Jamás se habría creído posible de tal acción, pero al momento de la verdad ahí estaba, deseándola como jamás había deseado nada antes, disfrutando de su sonrisa, de la forma en que lo miraba y de un millón de cosas simples que lo habían cautivado con el paso de los años.

La amaba. Pero, incluso en esa situación, nuevamente no era lo suficientemente valiente como para atreverse a confesar lo que sentía.

Porque era un gran cobarde.

\- Naruto -ella le llamó, con su melodiosa voz. Su rostro había cambiado, y ahora dejaba ver un aire de tristeza. Solo entonces él fue consciente del teléfono sonando.

Contestó sin detenerse a ver y la voz de su mejor amigo replicó en oído.

_\- Dobe, ¿hasta cuándo planeas engañarme?_

\- ¿Eh? -sus palabras sin contexto, el sueño que aún sentía y el hecho de que Hinata continuaba sobre él lo confundieron-. ¿De qué…? ¿De qué hablas?

\- _Dijiste que me enviarías el archivo, ya sabes, para terminar el trabajo_ -le recordó, evidentemente irritado, antes de suspirar y cambiar su tono de voz por uno más tranquilo-. _Por cierto, ¿Hinata sigue contigo?_

\- Sí -respondió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-_ ¿Duerme?_

\- Sí.

-_ Me alegra, lucía algo cansada cuánto tuve que irme anoche. Por cierto, gracias por dejar que se quede en tu departamento. Dile que la llamaré después, por favor. Y envíame el maldito archivo._

\- Claro -y cortó, sin despedirse. Todo lo que quedó fue un silencio incomodo-. Él te llamará, luego -añadió..

Ella asintió, antes de abandonar su lugar. Su cuerpo cayó junto a él. Incluso a esa distancia, tras inspirar nuevamente solo pudo sentir el aroma de lavanda de su shampoo.

Lentamente, Naruto dejó que el aire escapara de su cuerpo.

Había hecho lo correcto y, sin embargo, continuaba sintiéndose vacío por dentro. ¿Por qué?

\- Naruto -ella le llamó, sin voltear a verlo. Había cierta suplica en la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre-. ¿Puedes abrazarme?

Él cedió. Pero está vez, cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, no de detuvo. Ni tampoco lo hizo cuando ella volvió a suspirar su nombre, mientras él rozaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz.

Y, una vez más, olvidó el resto del mundo, cuando sus labios por fin se fundieron con ella.


	4. Chica buena & chico malo

**Soy el colmo de la irresponsabilidad ajaja les juro, les juro que me estoy colocando al día con el desafío :(**

**Día 4. Chico malo y chica buena (Debo confesar que adoro los cliché, pero me costó escribir este, razón por la que me retrasé)**

* * *

**"Miedo"**

**… **

**.**

"_¿Acaso tienes miedo, Hyuga?_"

Era difícil creer que una pregunta tan simple hubiese sido capaz de desencadenar tanto.

O al menos en ello pensaba Hinata, cada vez que en silencio reflexionaba sobre los inesperados giros que habían acontecido en su vida durante el último año.

Aún recordaba claramente como su yo de entonces -quién ofendida por el deje burlón que acompañaba la pregunta- se había decidido a demostrar que no era ninguna cobarde. Ahora, en cambio, aquella joven le parecía solo un lejano recuerdo. Como una figura fantasmal, atrapada en el interior del espejo, incapaz de dañarla, porque ella había aceptado tomar _su_ mano y todo lo que aquello implicaba.

Saboreando el aire de la noche, invocó silenciosa el recuerdo de su salvador. O, mejor dicho, del demonio que la había seducido.

Sin quererlo sonrío ante aquella idea.

Para ella, que había sido educada bajo los más altos estándares con el fin de convertirse en la señorita ideal, la intrusión de Naruto Uzumaki había significado un cambio radical en su vida. Él había llegado para colocar de cabeza su mundo, con su cabello revoltoso -que a su padre le hacía pensar en un _yanki_-, sus tatuajes y el ligero aroma a tabaco que solía emanar.

Solo cerrando los ojos, ella podía evocar cada uno de esos detalles a la perfección. Podía sentir la textura de la chaqueta de cuero que siempre lo acompañaba, una herencia de su padre; la sensación rasposa en su mandíbula, a causa de la barba que jamás terminaba de crecer; el calor de su cuerpo, tan reconfortante en aquellos instantes en que él la abrazaba; y su sonrisa desafiante, la misma que le había dirigido en aquel inesperado encuentro que habría de marcar un antes y un después en sus vidas.

El haber quedado encerrada en la bodega de almacenamiento con el muchacho más prepotente, obstinado, irrespetuoso y arrogante de la preparatoria parecía solo algo sacado de la trama de una comedía romántica. No en vano todo el mundo conocía su reputación en la escuela. Incluso Hinata, quién no solía prestar atención a los rumores, había escuchado una o dos cosas sobre él. Y de pronto, se había visto encerrada en su compañía, por culpa de un profesor descuidado que no había comprobado que la bodega estuviese vacía antes de colocar el candado.

"_¡Esto ha de ser una broma!_". Y seguramente él había pensado lo mismo. Solo fue la forma en que la miró, con cierta expresión de repulsión que no pudo contener, como si se sintiera asqueado de tener que compartir el espacio con ella.

En ese instante, Hinata lo detestó. Sin conocerlo, se sentía segura de que los rumores sobre aquel muchacho debían ser ciertos, e incluso llegó a temer por el hecho de verse atrapada a solas con él. Sin embargo, tras media hora de un silencio hostil, pronto se había visto obligada a conversar con él, buscando una solución al dilema que los atormentaba. Para cuando por fin consiguieron coordinarse para que ella subiera sobre sus hombros y saliera por la pequeña ventana superior -Hinata había tenido que regresar para romper el candado y sacar a Naruto por la puerta- era de noche.

Iluminados por las luces que provenían del interior de la piscina de su escuela, caminaron a lo largo del borde, observando el agua calmada. Incluso libres de la asfixiante bodega, la noche continuaba siendo agobiante, a causa de la ola de calor que había golpeado su ciudad. La idea de sentarse en el borde de la piscina y dejar que sus pies se hundieran en el agua -que prometía ser refrescante- atravesó fugazmente a la joven, antes de desvanecerse. No, no sería correcto, sobre todo viniendo de la futura presidenta del centro estudiantil.

Por supuesto, aquella idea ni siquiera parecía ser un impedimento para el estudiante más problemático de la escuela.

-_ ¿Saltarás en la piscina?_ -aún recordaba su tono repleto de pánico al verlo deshacerse de los zapatos y su camisa.

\- _Bueno, considero que me lo he ganado_ -fue su respuesta, sencilla y honesta-. _Además, siempre he querido hacerlo, ¿tú no?_

\- _¡Claro que no!_ -expresó ella, indignada. No era del todo cierto. El incesante calor de aquella noche no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en lo refrescante que sería el agua. Naruto debió notarlo, pues negó con su cabeza, riendo para sí mismo-. _¿Qué?_ -repuso ella, de inmediato ofendida.

-_ Nada, solo… es obvio que lo quieres hacer _-él soltó una risa-._ Venga, vamos, nadie sabrá que hemos sido nosotros._

_\- No es correcto. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo._

_\- Entonces podrías, ya sabes, ofrecerte a supervisarme mientras lo hago _-ofreció, alzando sus cejas. Hinata sintió la sangre inundar sus mejillas.

\- _¡Eso no es_…_!_ -y entonces, aquella sonrisa desafiante surgió, evitando que pudiera terminar su frase. Una mano extendida frente a ella, como si se tratara de una invitación para escapar. O al menos así lo sintió ella.

\- _¿Acaso tienes miedo, Hyuga?_

Si estaba asustada o no -al menos para el muchacho resultaba obvio que sí lo estaba- nunca llegó a responderlo en voz alta. Su única acción fue deshacerse de sus zapatos, sin quitar la mirada indignada de Naruto, antes de aceptar su mano.

Hinata no recordaba otro momento en que se hubiese divertido tanto que en el instante en el que el chico tiró de su mano, fuertemente tomada, y corrió en dirección al borde. Estaba segura de que no habría tenido el valor suficiente de hacerlo por sí sola de no ser por aquella acción tan temeraria.

Incluso ella se lo preguntaba en ocasiones, ¿cómo había podido enamorarse de un muchacho así? Que sin ninguna delicadeza había tomado la iniciativa de arrojarla al agua.

Naruto era sin duda el joven problemático y peligroso. Todos lo sabían, y habían recibido alertas sobre su mala reputación. A causa de ello, solían evadirlo y excluirlo de cualquier actividad. Hinata lo notó. Y fue la única, también, en notar otras cosas. Como el hecho de que Naruto solía tararear cuando creía que nadie más estaba cerca, cuidaba voluntariamente del jardín de la escuela -en lugar de tratarse de un castigo, como cualquiera a quién se le hubiese preguntado hubiera afirmado- y tenía un gusto secreto por la poesía. Incluso fuera de su preparatoria, ella averiguó sobre su trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda y de las buenas acciones que lo había descubierto haciendo. Aún recordaba como había terminado espiándolo por accidente, mientras el joven se detenía para ayudar a una niña perdida a encontrar a sus padres.

Supo entonces que se había enamorado de él. Y cuando por fin tuvo el valor de confesar sus sentimientos, se encontró con la sorpresa de que él sentía lo mismo desde el instante en que la había visto -con su gesto caprichoso, como le describió- quitarse los zapatos en un silencio hostil.

Por supuesto, descubrieron, iniciar una relación resultó imposible.

En el momento en el que Naruto había terminado de colocar un pie en su hogar, Hiashi Hyuga había tomado la determinación de interponerse entre ambos. No importaba lo mucho que se hubiese preparado para ello -incluso había elegido una camisa, en lugar de su chaqueta de cuero-, con solo verlo el joven se había transformado en "_un delincuente yanki que solo quiere arruinarte la vida, ¡y yo no lo permitiré, Hinata!_".

Porque, como había descubierto aquella tarde, ella no era más que la perfecta y educada primogénita de los Hyuga, quién debía darle el ejemplo a su pequeña hermana y demostrar que estaba a la altura de su apellido.

Descubrió que odiaba eso.

Aquella imagen perfectamente esculpida que la representaba. Detestaba sentirse atrapada por aquella figura fantasmal, que se cernía sobre ella para asfixiarla.

Noble, correcta, pura… aburrida. Como si el propósito de su existencia fuese ser una decoración más en su hogar, como las hermosas flores del salón que alguien cambiaba cada cuatro días.

Con Naruto, en cambio, se sentía lo opuesto. Era común, atrevida, desafiante, incluso divertida.

Con él, se convertía en una criatura sensual, que luego se sentía atraída por su curiosa galantería, solo para terminar siendo estrechada entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba sus propios poemas de amor inventados.

Justo como en ese instante.

Frente a ella un par de pasos resonaron. En unos segundos alguien se elevó por el otro lado del balcón, asomándose. Hinata distinguió el aroma a cigarrillos y colonia surcar el aire en su dirección, y tras un par de segundos Naruto emergió, trepando cuál príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

O, más bien, cuál íncubo seductor.

En el instante en que la rodeo entre sus brazos la besó con intensidad, probablemente golpeado por la adrenalina de saber que estaba haciendo algo prohibido. Cruzando los límites impuestos por la autoridad para pasar algunos minutos con ella.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? -preguntó ella, contagiada por su entusiasmo.

\- ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

\- Seguramente durmiendo, en el primer piso -sonrió. Tiró de su mano, más Naruto se mostró inseguro. Como cada cierto tiempo sucedía, las dudas sobre si merecía el amor de la joven lo asaltaban, asustado de estar arruinando su futuro tal y como le había acusado el padre de esta.

\- Pero_…_

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Uzumaki?

De inmediato cualquier atisbo de duda desapareció de su rostro, quizás recordando el instante en que su romance inició o a causa de sentirse desafiado por sus palabras. Ella no lo supo. En un momento el chico había cruzado el umbral que daba paso al balcón, internándose en el cuarto, dejándose llevar por ella mientras se fundían en un profundo beso, que entremezclaba el dulce perfume de lilas con el intenso aroma del tabaco que él solía fumar de vez en cuando. La chaqueta de cuero cayó sobre la alfombra y sus tatuajes -que Hinata trataba de memorizar- quedaron al descubierto.

Pronto no hubo más que caricias, poemas inventados y sus planes para el futuro. Pero no, no había miedo.

**...**


	5. Moda (Universo Alternativo)

** Día 5: Moda AU (Universo Alterno). Como no estaba para nada segura de qué tenía que hacer exactamente, quise probar con esto.**

* * *

**"Delicioso"**

**…**

**.**

"_Piensa en algo que desees_"

_Ramen._

¿Ramen?

_Sí, ramen._

Su estómago rugió al pensar en el platillo. En el aroma, el sabor del caldo y la textura del cerdo. En los fideos artesanales, que ansiaba devorar como nada en el mundo.

_Ramen_, pensó sin esfuerzo, escuchando el _flash_ de la cámara, mientras volteaba el rostro para que su lado bueno fuese captado. Sin embargo, pronto notó, que el fotógrafo se había detenido.

\- Naruto-san, ¿acaso estás pensando en comida?

La pregunta desató una serie de risas en el estudio. Naruto se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzado de haber sido descubierto y expuesto de esa manera.

\- ¡Claro que no! -aseveró humillado, teniendo que soportar las risas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Les tomó más de diez minutos volver a retomar la sesión.

Cuando todo terminó, bajó del escenario con su rostro aún ardiendo. Tras comprobar que su pequeño error no hubiese arruinado las fotografías, se cambió, le dio la gracias al equipo por su trabajo y se retiró.

_¿Ramen, en serio? ¡Venga, Naruto, ¿no quisiste pensar en algo más humillante?_, la voz de su consciencia le regañó por su falta de profesionalidad en cuanto hubiese salido del estudio. Tuvo suerte de que su agente no estuviera presente, seguramente le habría regañado frente al resto de los modelos.

Suspiró, de pronto cansado.

Eso sucedía cuando te ibas a la cama con el estómago vacío. O, más bien, sucedía cuando te ibas a la cama con el estómago vacío tras ver tutoriales de cocina preparando ramen.

Definitivamente necesitaba parar con aquella tortura que se había impuesto a sí mismo desde hacía una semana. Con justa razón llegaba a soñar con el bendito platillo.

Resultaba curioso. Cualquiera que conociera a Naruto Uzumaki pensaría que para entonces ya se habría permitido ceder a sus más bajos instintos, asaltando el primer restaurante de ramen a su vista, y en otras circunstancias probablemente hubiera sido así. Pero su agente lo había dejado más que claro en la última reunión: un kilo de más y lo sacarían de la pasarela.

Naruto estaba seguro de que se trataba de una amenaza vacía. No en vano se había esforzado en ganar el cariño del resto de los empleados que componían la industria, especialmente la atención de las modelos femeninas, quienes tendían a elegirlo a él para las fotografías -había que ver como su herencia extranjera lo hacía destacar por sobre el resto de sus compañeros-, valiéndole una inesperada popularidad pese a ser un simple modelo masculino. Por ello, era difícil creer que fueran a suspenderlo. Sin embargo, incluso si se trataba de una amenaza sin valor, tener que lidiar con su agente se volvía un peligro lo suficientemente real como para mantenerse a raya de los restaurantes.

Su estómago rugió nuevamente, y Naruto se descubrió odiando una vez más a la industria para la que trabajaba. Por él, se hubiese retirado hacía meses para dedicarse a recorrer el país en búsqueda del mejor restaurante de ramen. Pero no podía negar que la paga que le ofrecían -incluso para ser un simple modelo masculino- era buena, su horario de trabajo se ajustaba a la perfección con el de sus clases y le habían ofrecido la posibilidad de asistir a un desfile de alta costura que se realizaría en los próximos meses. Además de eso, había algo _realmente tentador_ que lo hacía permanecer en la pasarela aún.

Sonrío al verla.

En cuanto bajó del ascensor, la distinguió sentada sobre el escritorio y de espaldas a los ventanales -seguramente aprovechando la luz natural-, con sus piernas cruzadas mientras trabajaba en su libreta de bocetos. El lápiz rodaba entre sus labios mientras fruncía su ceño levemente, decidida a resolver el problema que parecía habérsele presentado. Mientras avanzaba hacía ella, se fijo en que los lentes de marco redondo que llevaba tendían a deslizarse sobre el puente de su nariz obstinadamente, obligándola a corregir su postura de vez en cuando.

A diferencia del resto de las chicas que por allí transitaban -probablemente todas sometidas al mismo régimen que ahora lo atormentaba a él-, la joven llevaba ropa holgada encima, que apenas dejaba unos cuantos centímetros de piel a la vista. Su cabello largo y oscuro, recogido en un simple moño desordenado, le daba un aspecto de holgazanería que contrastaba con el resto de los presentes, enfundados en trajes caros y que seguramente pertenecían a la nueva colección anunciada en la última edición de la revista.

\- ¡Hinata, hola! -saludó aproximándose. Su respuesta fue automática: un respingo involuntario al reconocer su voz, mientras se enderezaba a toda prisa en el escritorio.

\- ¡Uzumaki-san! -su voz sobresaltada le provocó una sonrisa. Sin dejar de observarla, fue testigo del sonrojo incriminatorio en su rostro, mientras que a toda velocidad intentaba fijar su vista en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su rostro.

Él no podía cansarse de aquella reacción.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -se inclinó hacía ella, disfrutando de su evidente nerviosismo-. ¿Trabajabas en nuevos diseños?

Como si hubiese comprendido su intención de espiar sus bocetos, la joven cerró la libreta con un golpe sordo.

\- Uzumaki-san, por favor… -pidió, con un tono de voz que pretendía emplear un aire profesional.

Él alzó su ceja, sin poder evitarlo.

Se conocían desde hace años y su relación no era exactamente lo que alguien -menos la industria- llamaría "profesional", pero Hinata insistía en llamarlo por su apellido, como si fueran un par de extraños. Incluso así, él la comprendía: ese mundo no era fácil, y Hinata era el tipo de chicas que tenía que demostrar a cada segundo que no estaba allí solo por poseer un rostro bonito y un apellido reconocido.

Y es que incluso él, quién la había juzgado por lo mismo en sus primeros días, había terminado cerrando la boca y reconociendo su talento en cuanto se pusiera manos a la obra. Pese a su falta de confianza -sinceramente Naruto todavía no comprendía cómo era que, siendo tan tímida e insegura como era, había conseguido abrirse paso hasta ese nivel- Hinata poseía un excepcional talento. No solo era inteligente, sino que también intuitiva. Solía sorprender con ideas novedosas a los editores, que se disputaban sus diseños exclusivos, y pese a llevar solo cinco años trabajando había ganado la misma confianza que diseñadores con décadas de experiencia.

\- Hinata, no empieces otra vez con eso -él se sentía decidido a romper esa barrera que ella había insistido en mantener. Se había vuelto casi su desafío personal-. Creí que teníamos confianza. Quiero oír mi nombre.

\- Eso hago, Uzumaki-san. Ahora, discúlpame, pero…

\- Vamos, solo inténtalo -insistió suplicante, empleando aquel tono de cachorro que tan bien le funcionaba cuando se trataba de conseguir algún favor-. No me obligues a cambiar de diseñadora por una más amigable, que susurre mi nombre con más encanto.

Sus palabras solo funcionaron para conseguir que ella le devolviera la mirada por fin, con un claro gesto de ofensa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, esta vez por el enfado, y el ceño fruncido fueron la clara señal de que había cruzado una línea.

Naruto recordó con pesar que esa semana era la _deadline_ para los diseñadores. El estrés por presentar nuevos conjuntos era tan conocido que con frecuencia los agentes solicitaban a los modelos exclusivos -como él- ser amables con sus diseñadores, para facilitarles el trabajo.

Antes de poder disculparse, ella se levantó, estampando la libreta contra su pecho.

\- ¡Bien! -declaró, visiblemente indignada, mientras tomaba su bolso-. ¡Si eso quieres, puedes ir a buscarla ahora!

Él la observó marcharse, intentando procesar aún aquel repentino arrebato de ira, antes de que una voz en su cabeza le recordara que tenía que perseguirla. Esquivando modelos, diseñadores y agentes publicitarios se abrió paso, preguntándose cómo es que había conseguido ganar tanta ventaja en tan pocos segundos. Finalmente, en un ala más vacía del piso, le dio alcance.

Antes de que la chica pudiera escapar por las escaleras de emergencia, Naruto la sostuvo y tiró de ella hacía la puerta más cercana. Dio con una de las oficinas reservadas para las reuniones de los editores, vacías a esa hora de la mañana, y se dispuso a aprovechar de la inesperada privacidad que había conseguido.

\- No te enfades, no lo decía en serio -aseguró de inmediato, sin atreverse a soltarla. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era el regaño de su agente por provocar la renuncia de su diseñadora exclusiva. Otras modelos ya habían colocado sus ojos en ella, atraídos por sus trabajos novedosos que siempre encontraban la manera de destacar, pero Hinata había manifestado su gusto por diseñar ropa masculina y la facilidad de poder trabajar con Naruto-. Lo siento, lo siento.

Tuvo que disculparse por un minuto completo, antes de que ella suspirase finalmente. Para distraerla de su enorme desliz, le contó su pequeño y vergonzoso episodio en el estudio de fotografía, consiguiendo sonsacarle una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¿De nuevo te quedaste mirando tutoriales de ramen antes de ir a dormir? -ella negó con su cabeza, y él no tuvo más respuesta que un sincero encogimiento de hombros.

\- Soy un hombre que sabe lo que quiere -y le produjo una carcajada. Naruto aprovechó que estaba distraída, para abrazarla por la espalda. Ella arrojó un chillido, sobresaltándose por su repentino acercamiento, sin embargo no puso objeción, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba contra el suyo-. Entonces, ¿puedo tener un adelanto de tu próximo trabajo? -retomó, tras unos minutos, con sus labios pegados a su oído. Sintió como ella se estremecía entre sus brazos.

\- De… de acuerdo -él no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho por nuevamente salirse con la suya. Hinata tenía algo que simplemente lo volvía loco. Con solo un par de semanas trabajando a su lado, se dio cuenta de su imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado. Con frecuencia se descubría necesitando de ella, de su atención constante, de sus regaños y mimos. Adoraba aquellos instantes robados en las horas de trabajo, dónde ella se permitía romper con su distancia profesional.

Observando su perfil, se sintió tentado a robarle un beso -uno más, de los cientos que ya le había robado-, pero se conformó con apoyar los labios contra su hombro, inhalando su aroma profundamente, mientras ella rebuscaba entre las hojas para enseñarle el nuevo diseño en el que trabajaba. No notó el efecto que el roce de sus labios le generaba, sino hasta que la libreta resbaló de sus manos y fue a parar al suelo.

Antes de terminar de comprender lo que sucedía, Hinata se inclinaba para besarlo, como tantas otras veces había sucedido en sus secretos y solitarios encuentros. A esa altura parecía imposible discernir sobre quién de los dos había comenzado con el sutil coqueteo. Las miradas, las sonrisas y los poco profesionales roces de mano parecían siempre haber estado ahí, ocultos a plena luz del día. Los abrazos reconfortantes -cortos e inseguros las primeras veces-, reservados para el final de un día. El cariño expresado en pequeñas acciones, como en un café obsequiado temprano por la mañana o en pequeños -e ilegales- dulces escondidos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Todo eso, acumulándose día tras día, creciendo para el día en que finalmente pudiesen demostrarlo sin controversia.

Hasta entonces, encerrado en esa pequeña oficina y rodeándola entre sus brazos, Naruto recordó lo hambriento que se sentía. De su mente se apartaron los planes futuros, mientras observaba sus ojos brillantes por causa de la emoción. Una sonrisa surgió por sí sola.

No era el platillo con el que llevaba días soñando, pero no habría cambiado aquellos besos tan apasionados ni por todo el ramen del mundo.

Eran simplemente deliciosos.

**…**


	6. Demonios

En mi larga misión de colocarme al día ajaja quise probar con una idea que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, pero que nunca me anime a subir.

**Día 6. Demonios.**

* * *

**"¡Por favor, aliméntame!"**

**...**

**.**

…

El cielo era _suave_.

Sí, suave. Aquel fue el primer pensamiento coherente que Naruto pudo tener.

Suave, cálido, apacible, como si estuviese durmiendo en una gran nube. Su alma descansando en un lugar agradable. Cubierto, protegido.

Respiró profundo, distinguiendo de inmediato el aroma a lavanda. Casi sin pretenderlo, su mente invocó a Hinata. Su ojos claros, su cabello sedoso y fragante, su piel tan suave…

Y entonces recordó que estaba muerto.

Aquella idea, sin embargo, no lo perturbó ni fue suficiente para hacerlo entrar en pánico. Porque entonces recordó que, para empezar, él le había ofrecido su vida a Hinata. De manera voluntaria, pensando en su seguridad, le había entregado su alma.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a surgir entonces, a raudales.

Se había colado por la ventana de su cuarto a escondidas, solo para encontrarla sentada sobre su cama, llevando solo un pijama de satén de seda rojo, que de alguna manera lucía aún más pecaminoso cuando era ella quién lo llevaba puesto. Con aquel rostro angelical, sumida en la vergüenza de que él la viera así, resultaba tan tentadora que él había necesitado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no arrojarse sobre ella, intentando robarle un beso. Eso no estaría bien, no con alguien como Hinata, a quién apenas conocía.

\- _Uzumaki-san, ¿estás bien?_ -a pesar del hecho de que él se estaba colando en su cuarto, ella se mostró más preocupada del golpe en su rostro. Él supuso que se debía a que el autor del ataque no era nadie más que su primo Neji, el conocido guardián de la joven, que se encargaba de mantener alejado a los jóvenes que osaran acercarse a ella. Con seguridad, Naruto no era el primero en recibir un golpe por parte del muchacho-. _Ese ha sido mi primo, ¿no es así?_ -su mirada mostró una seriedad hasta entonces desconocida-. _Que cruel ha sido, atacándote sin motivo._

\- _No ha sido tan malo_ -aseguró de vuelta. Se encargó de omitir el hecho de que si había sido golpeado era única y exclusivamente por manifestar en voz alta su intención de pedirle una cita a la joven.

No supo como, pero antes de terminar de entender lo que sucedía, se vio sentado junto a ella, en la cama, mientras que Hinata limpiaba el golpe en su rostro con cuidado, y desabrochaba su camisa con una lentitud hipnotizante, tomándose su tiempo para descubrir cualquier otra herida que el joven hubiese pasado por alto. Buscando un tema de conversación -y esforzándose de forma sobrehumana por no echar un vistazo al fabuloso escote que su pijama le ofrecía-, él permaneció a su lado, haciéndole preguntas sobre su vida, mientras en su mente continuaba aquella incansable lucha interna sobre si tomar la oportunidad que el destino parecía ofrecerle en bandeja o si respetar la inocencia y bondad que la joven le había demostrado a lo largo de la última hora.

Sin embargo, antes de poder tomar una decisión, ella se había resuelto a contarle la verdad sobre su naturaleza. Algo que,aparentemente, nadie más sabía.

\- _¿Qué eres__… u__na súcubo?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Acaso no son…?_

_\- Demonios sexuales_ -su débil voz se elevó, cortando el aire-, sí.

_Una broma_, fue lo primero que pensó. Seguramente aquello se trataba de una broma que no terminaba de entender.

De otra forma, ¿cómo esperaba que él creyera que Hinata Hyuga, la dulce, pura, inocente y angelical Hinata Hyuga… era en realidad una demonio sexual?

No, no había forma. Sin embargo, ella insistió en su versión. Su única forma de convencerlo fue revelar sus cuernos, aquellos que había pasado toda su visa ocultando por medio de un hechizo. Naruto aún no terminaba de salir de su impresión -ni de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba soñando-, cuando la joven sentada ahora a solo unos centímetros de él, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho desnudo, le confesó lo siguiente.

Tenía hambre.

Rápidamente, y de la forma más simple que pudo, le explicó que a partir de la adolescencia su especie necesitaba con regularidad de la esencia masculina de los seres humanos para sobrevivir. Pero ella siempre había resultado ser excesivamente tímida y la sobreprotección de su primo -quién no conocía aquel vergonzoso secreto- no era algo que la ayudase. Había comenzado a notar que cada día se debilitaba más, perdía su fuerza y temía que la falta de alimento conllevara a la peligrosa situación de acabar con su vida.

Ella no deseaba hacer aquella pregunta, pero con él aquí, tan cerca de su cuerpo, no tenía otra opción.

_\- ¿Podrías alimentarme, por favor?_

Naruto, por supuesto, no se pudo resistir. Siempre se había sentido irremediablemente atraído por la joven de ojos perlados, que en ese instante se inclinaba sobre él para unir sus labios.

Le besó con la timidez propia de la falta de experiencia, pero con el paso de los segundos la pasión y el deseo fueron su guía. Se sentía repentinamente hambriento de ella, antes de que la voz de su conciencia lo obligara a detenerse. Al verla nuevamente, jadeando por la falta de aire, con sus ojos brillantes del deseo, sus labios hinchados y el sonrojo decorando en su rostro, sintió la horrible inseguridad de estar aprovechándose de ella de alguna manera.

\- _Pero tú… tú eres tan buena… y pura… y…_ -él se quedó sin palabras, su consciencia perdiéndose en una neblina densa, causada por la excitación que comenzaba a sentir. Que Hinata Hyuga, la _idol _de su escuela, la causante de sus sueños húmedos y erecciones matutinas, estuviese pidiéndole semejante cosa…

No supo cómo explicar los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por ella.

-_ Si no me alimento de tu esencia, puedo morir_ -explicó, apenada-, _es por eso que… necesito tu ayuda, Namikaze-san. Estoy en mi limite._

Y con eso, su último gramo de conciencia desapareció.

\- _Dime… dime Naruto_ -suplicó. Pese a la sorpresa y la enorme vergüenza de la que ella era víctima, fue capaz de asentir.

\- _Sí, Na… Naruto-kun._

Él sonrió. Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

Besos, jadeos, lametones y mordiscos. Ambos se volcaron a la pasión única de la juventud. Su lengua húmeda y caliente lo había recorrido entusiasta, acariciando los rincones más íntimos de su cuerpo, llegando más allá de cualquiera de las fantasías más perversas que había llegado a tener con Hinata Hyuga. Sin duda, la realidad superaba a la ficción, porque él jamás habría imaginado boca rodeándolo y llevándolo hasta el clímax, ni menos la hubiese querido imaginar con aquellos cuernos emergiendo de su cabeza. Un aire tan maduro en su mirada, una sonrisa de satisfacción al ser consciente de su poder sobre él.

La ropa se había perdido hacía tiempo en esa danza de lujuria, y pronto habían hecho un uso más aceptable de la cama que únicamente estar sentados en el borde.

Todo había desaparecido de la mente del joven, inundada por el placer y la absoluta fascinación de ser el protagonista de aquella fantasía.

Fue entonces, en medio de aquel salvaje frenesí, que Naruto recordó las leyendas sobre las súcubo, o, mejor dicho, sobre lo que le sucedía a los seres humanos que se atrevían a enfrentarlas. Hinata pareció notar su duda, reflejada en sus ojos brillantes por la excitación. El miedo hacía las consecuencias de dejarse llevar, sin embargo, había también una adoración que hasta entonces le había sido desconocida.

\- _¿Voy… voy a morir?_ -finalmente hizo la pregunta. Su voz jadeante, el sonrojo en su rostro, mientras buscaba reprimir el placer que sentía. Su mirada desenfocada se mantenía en ella, como si fuera lo único que hubiese en el mundo.

\- _¿Quieres que me detenga?_ -ella detuvo su ritmo, enternecida de su temor, después de todo, seguramente él se mostraría asustado de cruzar aquel límite. No era lo que ella pretendía tampoco, sin embargo, Naruto le preguntó entre gemidos si aquello la salvaría. Tras responder que sí, que en efecto lo haría, y para su grata sorpresa, el chico dio su consentimiento-. _Eres un chico tan dulce_ -murmuró ella, con sus labios apegados a los suyos. Naruto se esforzó en memorizar su aliento cálido y dulce, mientras ella recorría su mandíbula y mejilla con pequeños besos, directo hacia su oído-, _me aseguraré de que tu alma llegue al cielo, ¿de acuerdo?_

El ritmo se volvió más rápido que nunca. Gemidos de placer inundaron la alcoba, mientras la cama rechinaba con fuerza.

En vista de lo que le sucedería cuando todo terminase, Naruto se preparó para sentir algún tipo de dolor. Comprendía a la perfección lo que había hecho, pero ningún atisbo de duda o arrepentimiento surgió al pensar en el hecho de que, en ese mismo instante, ella era suya.

Hinata Hyuga era suya.

Y él era por completo suyo.

-_ Te amo._

Fueron sus últimas palabras, atrapado en la explosión del orgasmo. Casi de inmediato su conciencia comenzaba a desvanecerse.

¿Así era como se sentía morir? Porque era agradable.

Sus senos suaves tocándolo, su piel caliente y sudorosa en contacto con la suya. El olor almizclado de lo que habían hecho. El propio aroma dulce de Hinata.

Y su suave voz, como un canto de cuna, mientras él se hundía en la oscuridad.

_\- Gracias por tu vida, Naruto-kun…_

Al menos hasta ese momento, en que se reconocía rodeado por la intensa luz. Pero así suponía que debía ser el cielo, ¿no?

Pacífico, con agua corriendo en algún lugar (¿sería un río o una cascada?), y el relajante aroma a lilas, tal cual como el que desprendía Hinata.

Recordó su cuerpo suave y hermoso, sus ojos claros, su largo cabello oscuro cayendo alrededor. Sus gemidos altos, su aliento cálido en su oído.

"_Gracias por tu vida, Naruto-kun…_" -sus últimas palabras, resonando para siempre en su cabeza.

-_ ¿Hinata?_ -una voz se abrió paso hasta el lugar en el que yacía. Masculina y familiar, sonó distante y lejana al mismo tiempo. A Naruto le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que decía. Sus sentidos continuaban entorpecidos-,_ ¿_…_durmiendo? Más te vale no seguir enfadada por lo de Uzumaki._

¿Su apellido? Alguien acababa de decir su apellido.

Se removió de su sitio, apartando aquel manto cálido que lo había cubierto todo ese tiempo. Al mismo tiempo alguien más tiró del otro extremo para liberarlo.

La luz lo cegó momentáneamente, y para cuando consiguió acostumbrarse lo que hizo fue encontrarse con los mismos ojos claros que la noche anterior lo habían hechizado, sin embargo, no se trataba de Hinata.

Naruto estaba seguro. Ya había visto aquel rostro antes, pero… ¿qué hacia Neji Hyuga en el cielo con él?

\- ¿Hyuga? -y al decir su nombre, su rostro pasó de la más pura sorpresa a la más alta indignación.

\- ¡UZUMAKI!

Tan rápido como gritó su nombre, el chico lo sujetó del cuerpo con asombrosa facilidad, lo levantó de la nube en la que estaba recostado y lo estampó contra una superficie dura. Naruto sintió el dolor azotar su espalda y su nuca, sin embargo, su mente continuaba dormida, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Neji estaba en el cielo? ¿Y por qué el cielo comenzaba parecerse al cuarto de Hinata?

Y, justo entonces, su mente pareció despertar del sueño, conectando las ideas con velocidad.

\- Acaso… ¿Acaso no estoy muerto? -preguntó entonces, consiguiendo una mirada de ira por respuesta.

\- No, pero es algo que podemos solucionar rápidamente -tembló ante su amenaza, comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación.

\- ¡Neji! -la imperiosa voz de Hinata lo congeló en su lugar. Al voltear, ambos se encontraron con la chica, de pie en la entrada de su baño, con la toalla firmemente envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los cuernos que la noche anterior lo habían convencido de que decía la verdad estaban desaparecidos. Su apariencia volvía a ser la de cualquier humana… con sus largas y firmes piernas expuestas, las mismas que la noche anterior habían rodeado su cadera para retenerlo más tiempo.

Los recuerdos de su encuentro golpearon la mente de Naruto, sintiendo con vergüenza como una nueva erección se formaba entre sus piernas. No pasó desapercibido. Tras una rápida mirada hacia abajo para comprobar, Neji volvió a empujarlo contra la pared.

\- ¡Neji, basta ya! -Hinata alzó su voz. Nada quedaba ya de la chica tímida y recatada que Naruto creía conocer. En su lugar, estaba una joven segura, de carácter firme que no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Por fin comenzaba a notar las similitudes entre la chica y los demonios de los cuentos que él conocía.

\- ¿Te has acostado con él? -Neji hizo la pregunta con cierta repulsión, observándola severamente. Ella apartó su mirada, pero aquel acto fue una respuesta por sí misma-. ¡Hinata, cuando tu padre se entere…!

\- Padre no tiene que saberlo.

\- Por supuesto que sí -replicó, volviendo a echarle una mirada venenosa a Naruto, que deseó ser capaz de expresar que, si la cosa dependía de él, tampoco quería que el padre de Hinata supiera sobre su incursión nocturna-. Has roto las reglas. No eres un demonio completo, y específicamente tenías prohibido…

\- ¿Cómo que…? ¿Cómo que Hinata no es una súcubo? -fue lo primero que el joven Uzumaki dijo, y su voz sonó un poco ronca a causa de eso. Lamió sus labios, comenzando a notar la sed, mientras que Neji lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- Lo es, pero no por completo. Solo es mitad súcubo -respondió su duda de todas formas-. Eso significa que no tiene los poderes completos de una, así que no puede matar a nadie. Felicidades, considérate afortunado, no te han robado el alma -ironizó, antes de elevar su voz hacía la protagonista de la historia, quién apartaba su rostro en un ligero mohín-. Sin embargo, y como ella bien sabe, no poder matar a los humanos no significa que no pueda quitarles su energía vital. Por eso no le permito tener citas -enfatizó, con resentimiento hacia la joven-, porque ella solo quiere usar a los chicos para una cosa.

\- Pero necesito comer, me sentía tan hambrienta -replicó la joven, con un tono de inocencia y vergüenza. Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse y su erección crecer nuevamente, al recordar que le había dicho las mismas palabras la noche anterior, mientras usaba su cálida lengua para…

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes -la voz seria de Neji cortó su último pensamiento, e hizo que su mente se centrara en la discusión.

\- Entonces ¿no es verdad que morirás si no te alimentas? -el joven sintió como su voz se elevaba, pero pudo evitarlo. Neji Hyuga le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, con sus cejas alzadas.

\- No me digas que te creíste esa historia -se burló. El muchacho asintió, avergonzado.

\- ¿Entonces no es cierto? -al preguntarlo Hinata apartó su vista, atrapada en su mentira.

\- Claro que no lo es -explicó su primo-, su cuerpo es humano, no demoníaco. Eso significa que no tiene las mismas exigencias que los cuerpos de las súcubos adultas, por lo que puede sobrevivir perfectamente sin robar la energía de los seres humanos.

\- ¡Moo~! ¡Neji, eres un aguafiestas!

\- En… Entonces… To… Toneri -Naruto había comenzado a tartamudear, intentando asimilar toda esa información. Tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de hablar una vez más. Pensaba en su compañero de clases, quién había terminado en el hospital por culpa de Neji tras acercarse a Hinata-. ¿Qué le pasó a Toneri? Anoche, mientras hablábamos, dijiste… dijiste que él había sido muy desafortunado…

Neji giró a Hinata al oír sus palabras, esperando una explicación.

\- ¿Otsutsuki Toneri? -exigió saber, con una mirada asesina. La joven solo sonrió, nerviosa.

\- Pu… Pues sus ojos eran tan lindos -se quejó ella, como si no fuese un gran asunto-. Y, además, era el único chico que no te tenía miedo en la escuela.

\- Entonces… ¿te acostaste con él? -Naruto fue quién hizo la pregunta. No supo porque, pero la idea le causo un horrible sentimiento.

Celos.

\- Claro que no -para su gran alivio, ella negó con su cabeza-, lo intenté, pero…

\- ¿Pero…? -su voz volvió a elevarse.

\- Tropezó por las escaleras, mientras íbamos camino a la enfermería -suspiró apenada, recordando la situación-, por eso me refería a que tuvo tanta mala suerte. Ya me había rendido, pero entonces apareciste ayer -se dirigió hacía Naruto esta vez-. Fue fantástico, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

Neji comenzó a regañarla durante los siguientes cinco minutos, mientras al mismo tiempo se veía forzado a pedirle al joven disculpas por el comportamiento de su prima, solicitándole además que no contase absolutamente nada de lo vivido. Naruto aseguró que así sería, agradeciendo que él hubiese olvidado, al menos temporalmente, interrogarlo sobre por qué él había llegado en primer lugar hasta la habitación de ella.

Dando por finalizada la conversación, y antes de que el padre de Hinata los descubriera, Neji ordenó al joven humano vestirse. Lo acompañaría hasta la salida, y allí terminaría aquella locura que esperaba jamás volviese a repetirse.

\- Sin embargo, jamás olvidaré que me otorgaste tu vida -la mitad súcubo finalmente le sonrió al muchacho, que ya terminaba de vestirse. A diferencia de la sonrisa tímida y dulce de la noche anterior, esta fue seductora y hambrienta-. Que chico tan dulce resultaste ser,_ Na-ru-to_-_kun _-él sintió su rostro sonrojarse por la forma provocadora en que susurró su nombre, lejos de la mirada vigilante de su primo-. ¿No te interesaría repetirlo?

Aquella oferta literalmente caída del cielo, o mejor dicho del infierno, fue suficiente para que olvidase el engaño que había sufrido. Podía ver la confianza en los ojos de Hinata, quién se mostraba segura de que él aceptaría su oferta sin dudarlo, sin embargo, con la misma determinación con la que le había entregado su alma, Naruto decidió trazar el límite de aquella aventura.

\- ¡Nadie más! -habló, finalmente. Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo antes de continuar-. ¡No puedes hacer el amor con nadie más!

El gesto sorprendido e incrédulo de Hinata le generó cierta satisfacción. Sin embargo, ella parecía igual de decidida a no retroceder en la negociación.

\- De acuerdo -decidió, con el mentón en alto-. Si tú accedes a entrar por mi ventana cada noche.

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo, ella le besó fugazmente, cerrando el trato. Sintió su rostro arder por aquella artimaña, mientras su corazón daba salto de alegría.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedería más adelante, pero, por el momento, se sentía satisfecho.

Y, también, ligeramente hambriento.


End file.
